


You're An Idiot ( Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by capstevesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capstevesbarnes/pseuds/capstevesbarnes
Summary: Request from my old tumblr account:: Could you do a bucky AU non avengers imagine where the reader and Steve are sibilings and she loathes bucky but end up actually loving each other?? Fem!pronouns please and thanks!!





	You're An Idiot ( Bucky Barnes x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I posted several years ago on this site and has also been my most popular, so I decided to rewrite it! I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

“Bucky is finally coming back from his family vacation today.” Steve announced for the sixth time as he paced around your living room. “And please don’t take offense, I have enjoyed hanging out with you constantly, but I miss my best friend.”

You couldn’t help but be amused by your brother’s excitement as he stared at his phone counting down the minutes until Bucky’s arrival. Bucky and Steve had been inseparable partners in crime since elementary school. Wherever one went the other followed, with the exception of this past break. Bucky and his parents left at the end of the spring semester to travel through Europe, leaving Steve all alone with you. And from Steve’s restless behavior, someone would think Bucky had been gone for years.

While your eyes followed Steve’s pacing around the living room, you couldn’t help but feel conflicted by Bucky’s return. 

Your acquaintanceship with Bucky had always been one filled with aggravation and difficulty. Since childhood, the two of you constantly butted heads. Though you had tried to be civil with him for the sake of your brother, Bucky had proved countless times that he was incapable of being anything other than insufferable towards you. He was relentless.

Yet, on the other hand, there was a part of you that had missed his annoying antics over the summer. You had spent the days counting down until his departure, but once he was gone, everything felt different. And as much as you loved hanging out with your brother, it wasn’t the same with Bucky being a nuisance. Whenever he was present, you wanted nothing more than for him to be gone. But now you felt as if were sitting on pins and needles, anxiously awaiting for him to walk through the door.

“Honey, I’m home!” Bucky’s voice rang out from the entryway.

“Buck!” Steve gleamed, practically running to hug his best friend. ”How was Europe?”

“It was another world. I loved it. But, I will have to be honest. It would have been a lot better with you there.”

You couldn’t help yourself from admiring Bucky as him and Steve took time to catch up. His dark hair had gotten longer in the time of his absence. His skin was also tanner and he looked as if he hadn’t shaved in a few weeks. His body had also filled out making his muscles more noticeable than they were nine weeks ago. Nine weeks away from home and he had turned practically into a man. 

“Did you actually get hotter this summer, Barnes?” 

You quickly felt your face turn red at your Freudian slip as both your brother and Bucky turned their attention to you.

“Oh, (y/n). Have you been sitting there this entire time?” Bucky said jokingly but you weren’t amused. 

“See, I would have been offended if you asked me if I had actually gotten hot this summer, but you said hotter. Which implies that you already found me attractive.”

As the boys got their jabs in, you couldn’t help but feel your eyes roll into the back of your head. Your distaste towards Bucky had returned.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Bucky commented before sitting next to you on the couch. “How’s your meat-for-brains boyfriend doing? Oh wait. Don’t answer. I don’t care.”

“Well, considering we broke up due to unforeseen circumstances of him sleeping with his coworker. I don’t either.” And you didn’t. You had spent the entire summer trying to move past the incident that had embarrassed you greatly. 

“Oh, wow. I am sorry, (y/n). Truly.”

“Do I detect sympathy in your tone? Wow. Europe changed you.”

Feeling nervous, Bucky laughed in a mocking manner as he quickly tried to change subject. Though (y/n)’s demeanor was strong, he felt bad for bringing up a subject that probably still stung.

“Do you want to go over to Tony’s tonight, Steve? You can bring the leech.. I mean your sister, with you.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Your brother shrugged. “What do you say, (y/n)? Would you like to tag along?”

“Sure, I have nothing better to do.”

\-----------------------------

It only took being at Tony’s for an hour before you were irritated and ready to go home. The boys were being their usual annoying selves and within twenty minutes, you were struggling not to knock one of them out. As they sat around playing video games and bad-mouthing one another, you made your way up to Tony’s room where you could have a few moments of quiet. Sometimes being around people, even those you loved, could be overwhelming.

There was a light knock at the door followed by a concerned voice calling out your name.

“Steve, I love you but go away. I don’t want to talk right now.”

“Good thing I’m not Steve.” Bucky grinned as he entered the room and sat next to you on the bed. “Are you okay?”

“Wow.” You scoffed. “Earlier I got an apology, and now you’re asking me if I am okay? Who are you and what have you done to James Barnes?”

“Listen, you think no one cares or notices you but I have made it a pastime to prove you wrong.” Bucky gave you one of his cocky smirks. “Plus, I’ve always cared about you. You’re my best gal.”

“You’re lying through your teeth. You’re best gal? You’re kidding, right? We hardly ever get along. If Steve wasn’t your best friend, we would have never even crossed paths.” You pointed out. “Besides, I am fine. I just get anxious easily.”

“Anxious, huh? Who is the one lying now?”

The both of you laughed at that one as you stood up from Tony’s bed.

“All jokes aside Rogers, I missed you. A lot. Europe wasn’t much fun without you around to annoy.”

“Are you saying you missed me, Barnes?” You teased.

“Yes. I missed you.” He was standing in front of you now. “Did you miss me?”

With Bucky’s face only an inch away from yours, you felt flustered in your ability to respond.

“You don’t have to answer that. But, I do want you to know that I am sorry for what happened between you and your ex. You didn’t deserve that.” Bucky said. “You deserve someone who can truly appreciate your beauty, brains, and smart mouth.”

You were speechless by Bucky’s kind words. It was almost as if an entirely different person was speaking to you.

“Before I left, I had practiced this entire speech that I was going to present to you about my feelings towards you and how I am completely in love with you but you seemed so happy with your previous relationship. I didn’t want to wreck that. But now-”

Before he could finish his sentence, you placed your lips against his. The two of you stayed kissing until you tuned back into the situation.

“Wow.” Bucky whispered.

Feeling more flustered than before, you pulled away from him. 

“Shouldn’t we go downstairs before your friends become suspicious?” 

“Who cares about them? Not me.” He cheesed before pulling you back to him.

“Buck,” You laughed. “You’re an idiot. Get off of me.”

He threw his hands up as a playful defense as a smile played across his face.

“Maybe so.” Bucky admitted. “But I was wondering if I could be your idiot?”

“Pretty cheesy, but a strong possibility. We just have one obstacle to get past first, and it may not be easy.” You warned, making your way onto your feet. “Telling Steve that we may not hate each other after all.”

Bucky rolled his eyes before kissing you again.

“With you by my side, I am confident I can do anything.”


End file.
